The Undercover Kornferts
by Airsoft7
Summary: Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika are back and need to go undercover for a mission given to them by the association. Gon and Killua have extra trouble trying to keep their cover. Weirdly enough, forcing the boys to act their age can cause dormant feelings to surface. Gon/Killua
1. Mission Objective

**_A/N:_** _Hey there this is my second fanfiction ever ( I made another on another account, it's horrible don't try and look for it) so feed back would be extra useful. This chapter was really there to set the scene and what could come, so tell me what parts you like and don't like and I might adjust accordingly. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

* * *

"I swear that guy said he'd pay for all expenses" The pale hunter said in a huff walking furiously down a street in a busy town.

"It was a wildlife research job" his spiky haired friend said while jogging to keep up with him "So he probably meant travel, accommodation and equipment"

"And food!" Killua slowing down slightly so he can actually have a conversation with his friend.

"Your diet barley counts as food" Gon said jokingly to his best friend.

"It does too!, either way I saw you going back for seconds on desert. He was happy to cover all that for you!"

"You basically treated the thing like it was an all you can eat challenge" Gon giggled.

"A professional would have kept his word, that's the last time we're doing business with them!" The hunter said refusing to calm down.

"If you act this way on every mission, we're going to run out of clients. Why don't you let me do the talking next time?"

"Because you're too trusting and you couldn't negotiate to save your life." The angry teenager said with a sigh walking much slower now with his elbows in the air his hand round the back of his head.

These partners in crime just finished a week long wildlife research job. They've been doing freelance work for a couple years now and both are 16 years of age. They do all sorts of jobs from body guarding to hostage negotiations. Turns out between the two of them they have quite a broad range of skills. Leorio and Kurapika do there own thing, they use to do quite a few jobs together but nowadays everyone is happy to work all on their lonesome, except for Gon and Killua of course. They try and all catch up with each other at least once a month whether that's face to face or Skype. Both the young boys seem to have not change mentally, but physically they're both very different. Gon is a little taller than Killua and arms look more muscular. Killua on the other hand grew out his hair and has wooden beads on a strand on hair on his right side.

"Wanna eat?" The white haired boy said to his friend as he finished his rant stopping outside a local cafe.

"Sure"

They both walk into a busy little cafe and hear a mix between the sounds of many different conversations and the screeches of coffee being made. The line however isn't too long, so they take their place.

"Hey cutey" a girl with blond hair said, looking like she's about 18 and is hanging with her friends who are all watching her.

Probably another one of Gon's fan club members Killua thought to himself as he questioned why he never got any attention.

"You hot in those clothes?" The girl asked Gon. The black haired hunter looked confused at his outfit briefly feeling the fabric of his green camouflage jacket he's wearing.

"Well… not really. Thanks for your consideration though" He said innocently with a smile, completely oblivious to the girls meaning. It's been like that for a while now. Gon gets the girls attention but is completely blind to it all.

Why didn't I get any questions like that? What does Gon have which I don't?

Killua was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that they where at the front of the line now. He looks at the menu pondering what to get.

"So what's the budget, all-mighty gatekeeper of the money?" Killua said browsing the menu.

"Well, we've just been paid." The boy said gleefully

"Oh yeah! That's right." Killua said now taking this new information on board. "Triple chocolate sundae please"

"Sweets wont fill you up for long" Gon said channeling his inner Mito

"I'll be fine, Mother" the hunter said as he rolled his eyes.

"All I'm saying is: if you fill up on junk, you're going to be hungry really soon."

"Yeah, yeah"

Gon let go of the subject knowing it was hopeless trying to convince his friend otherwise.

"I'll take a double hamburger please with extra bacon and BBQ sauce!"

The man at the counter thanked them and gave them a number for their table. The two hunters went off to look for a place to sit. The place was packed. However, there was a little red booth in the far back corner. It's not near any windows but other than that it was a nice spot. Gon carried the number to the table and took a seat on the big coach like seats in the booth. Killua sat opposite him.

"Another job well done!" Gon said with a grin.

"We should take a break after this." Killua said leaning back into his seat.

"That seems fun. Where would we go?" The taller boy said.

"A beach! A nice hot beach! Where we don't need to do anything. We can just relax, go swimming and maybe even go fishing." Killua said basking in his own day dream.

"That sounds expensive. Why not go camping, we could go mountain climbing and go hunting for our food!"

As the boy said that their meals where ready. A burger the size of Gon's head was put in front of him with BBQ sauce leaking from the bun on all sides. In front of Killua was a large glass filled with chocolate ice cream, drizzled with chocolate sauce and is topped with chocolate chips. The boys continue their discussion as they eat.

"You basically described the jobs we've been taking lately" The white haired hunter said as he took his large silver spoon and began to eat "Just with less writing"

"I know!" Gon said as he takes a big bite out of his burger, struggling to get the entire thing in his mouth "woodin et beh greaht?" He said with his mouth still full.

"I kind of want to do something different."

As they where talking, a tall man in a black suit and a cap walked out of the bathroom. Knov! And behind was a smaller lady resembling a dog with green hair, the current chairmen of the hunter association, Cheadle Yorkshire . Knov has to have used his ability to get her here, as Killua couldn't imagine her walking into the male's bathroom by choice. They are heading directly for Killua and Gon's table.

"What do they want?"

"Hey! Knov! What are you doin here?" Gon yelled across the cafe

"typical"

Knov gave a smile as he got closer. "I see you two are doing well, that's very good." He said when he finally reached the table.

"Yeah, you look like you're doing fine yourself!" Gon said enthusiastically.

"Why are you here?" the long haired boy asked suspiciously.

"Just following orders" He replied as he began to walk off leaving Cheadle behind.

"Mind if I?" She said polity gesturing to the seat Killua is sitting in.

"Sure." he said as he pushed his sundae across the table as Gon shifted over too make room for him. Killua sat on the other side so Gon and Killua are now side by side while the chairmen was opposite them both sitting up straight and very well mannered.

"I don't believe we've formally met" Cheadle said as she held out her hand across the table over the boys meals. Both hunters shook her hand which after she promptly put it back under the table. "I understand that you where heavily involved in helping with the Chimera ant incident a couple years ago, correct? I want to like thank you for all-"

"What do you want." Killua said interrupting

"Killua, be nice." His friend said quietly. Cheadle just gave a quick smile.

"You two are both incredible hunters, not just only for your age but by general standards. The hunter association would like you two to do an official assignment." She began.

"Sure." Gon agree quickly.

"You idiot, we should at least hear what it is first!"

"Why? We know it's going to be fun, right?" He said turning to the green haired women sitting across from them.

"I'm not sure what you would consider 'fun', but it is a job to which we have limited number of people who can do it" She continued "In the west there is a small town called Foxingworth. It's a pretty standard place, but is quite rural with most people there related to the farming industry in some way. However located there is a very important witness who can give a strong lead on a mystery has remained unsolved for over 50 years. She's only recently been found in this town 2 years ago and according to our sources, she's living there permanently."

"So why don't you go ask her?" Gon questioned.

"We've tried. But any hunter we've sent thus far to that town has been killed."

The boys stay silent with on the cafe working in the background being heard.

"Who did it?" The black haired boy finally spoke up.

"We don't know. We're pretty sure that it wasn't the witness herself. In fact, we're think that she doesn't even know the association is trying to contact her"

"We need a group of skilled hunters to both find the killer and contact the witness, undercover." The chairmen explained.

"Why didn't you try that sooner?" Gon asked. It sounded rude, but he probably didn't mean it that way.

"We did, that's how we got all of that information so far. But the killer is incredibly good at finding our deep cover hunters."

"So why us?" Gon finally asked.

Killua spoke up "Because they're very unlikely to suspect teenagers, right?"

"Correct."

"What I don't understand is:" He began "Why not ask someone like Biscuit? who looks young but is much stronger"

"That would be our second option. However we need to assume that the killer has some way of determining someone if someone is lying, you will have a better chance of not being under cover as you wont be lying about you age. Not to mention your mannerisms and personalities will be accurate without any acting needed"

"If we're assuming some lie detecting nen is involved then how do you expect us to go undercover at all?" The long haired boy inquired as he continued to eat his sundae.

"It's all about what identities you use. We have set up your backgrounds to align with your real ones, different enough that you're actually under cover but with enough details the same so you can answer questions truthfully."

"Oh, I see." Killua said as he starts to rotate his tall glass to maximize the amount of ice cream he can eat at once.

"I don't get it." Gon said looking defeated.

"It's simple." He paused to take a bite of ice-cream. "The person might be able to tell if we're lying or not, right?"

Gon nodded.

"So we can stay under cover by having back stories with real details in them. So when we are asked questions, we tell the truth. Whenever we're asked a question that we would need to lie about, we should be able to dodge it to be on the safe side."

"Okay, so what's out secret identities then?" The spiky headed boy asked while eating.

"I'm so glad you asked." She smiled. "You are both Gon Kornfert and Killua Kornfert adopted brothers."

"Wait, so even our first names stay the same? That seems little pointless." Gon said confused.

"Think about it" Killua said as if he was the only one who could explain things in a way his friend could under stand. "One the most common questions we'll be asked is 'what is your name'. We shouldn't lie about that. Let's face it, we're not celebrities. Our first names aren't recognizable. Ideally, however we should have the same last name. But then that wouldn't fit into the story about being brothers and both 'Freecs' and 'Zoldick' are known well."

"Okay, I guess. it's just it doesn't feel as secretive. Y'u know? I wanted to feel like a spy" Gon grinned. His friend gave a little smirk.

"So we're meant to be brothers?" Killua asked hoping the chairmen would continue.

"Adopted, but yes. That will explain you're closeness. Two 16 year old friends, who happen to move to the same town isn't going to work. You were both friends at the same orphanage in Yorknew. Gon, the reason you were put there was because your mother died when you where very young and your dad abandoned you after leaving you at the orphanage. Killua, you where there because you were relocated from your home after being the subject of child abuse."

"Seems to be well thought out, how will we fit in though? It's hard for 16 year old to justify walking around town, not going to school." the shorter hunter said.

"That's why you wont be. You'll both be enrolled in Foxingworth's local high school." The zodiac said. The boys gave each other knowing glances.

"We'd rather not." Killua finally spoke up.

"I'm aware of your concerns but you both received at least some schooling, Killua you were tutored quite young and Gon was given correspondents when he took a break on while island. Though you may not expect to be top of the class, I wouldn't worry about your academics."

"It's not that." the ex-assassin spoke "It's just that we haven't met many other people our age. Do you think we'd fit in? I mean the only thing I know about high school is what I've seen in movies and it doesn't look pleasant."

"c'mon, you said you wanted to do something different. This could be fun!" His friend moaned.

"What's the pay looking like?" Killua said raising one eyebrow.

"Since this is your first formal job from the association you're probably unfamiliar with how it works. I'm sorry to say: there is no pay. At least in money. This is a service to the association, meaning that all expenses will be paid for and it will go towards your careers as hunters. In fact given the importance of the job depending on how well you complete it, you both may be looking at a promotion to become 2nd star hunters."

Gon's eyes lit up. "2nd star! We can be 2nd star!" He was barley able to keep still.

"Don't go busting a nut over a fancy license. We're not being paid" The white hair boy firmly stated while folding his arms.

"yeah, but we were about to go on a vacation which we would be paid for. This is like a free vacation, with a murder mystery!" Gon said excited.

"Free? Ha, every job claims to have 'all expenses paid for.'" He said stubbornly.

"By 'expenses' we mean that any money spent during the mission. We trust that you know what's best for the job." the chairmen stated.

"See? C'mon Killua! We have too!" The boy in the camo jacket said pulling the arm of his friend.

"Y'u know, math? You're going to need to do a hell of a lot of it in school. And science. And english."

"kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~!"

"No."

"Kiii~~~llluaaaa~~~~~aaaa!"

"saying my name isn't an argument."

"Kiii~~~lllllluuuuuuaaaa! Please!"

"keep begging, please. I feed off your sadness." He said devilishly.

"KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Killua couldn't help but melt at little inside with Gon tugging on his arm like a kid wanting a toy. "Fine."

"Glad to hear it." she exclaimed.

"oh, one last thing: we're meant to be 'adopted brothers'. but who 'adopted' us?" Killua stopped to ask.

"Don't worry, we've made plans for that." The chairmen said as she stood up.

* * *

"WHAT?! A COUPLE?!" The man in a blue suite and glasses yelled through the phone.

"That's what the chairmen said. You and I are going under cover as a homosexual couple. Gon and Killua are our adopted kids." The kurta said.

Leorio thought it was great to be mission with everyone again, but being a couple with Kurapika?

"I don't get how you can be so compliant." Leorio finally said.

"A mission is a mission." his friend replied.

"At least those little snots will need to do what we say for once." The doctor said with a menacing grin.

"Our family name is Kornfert. We'll be staying on a farm. You're a doctor moving here because of work and I stay home and do housework"

"What? Why can't I be the stay at home parent?"

"Because my real job is a dead give away that I'm a hunter. You on the other hand are not. Remember the aim was to get as many 'truths' in as they could."

"Wait, so where will I be working?"

"There's a clinic in town. Actually it's quite understaffed. As far as they're aware you are a new guys who was recommended the job by an old friend. You've only got part time hours, you only really need to work to maintain cover."

Huh. So I get to work at a clinic. And it sounds like it really needs help. I bet. I can't imagine a lot of farmers getting medical degrees.

"So Leorio, You in?"

"Fine, only to get my name out there to the association and no public kissing!"

"Got it, save that stuff for private?"

"You wish." Leorio said in a huff.

"See you there then." The kurta said as he hung up.

This mission shouldn't be too bad. Get to travel to a new place, help some people and hang out with the gang again.

* * *

"Huh. So I guess this is our home for a while." Killua said looking at the 2 story house in front of a moderate size of land. Enough to hold some live stock and be a successful small farm. Killua thought that the neighborhood was nice enough. It's quiet and cold at the moment because it's 5:00 am. But none of that mattered to his friend who was right next to him. And even though this is just a boring old farm house where we'll be playing house for a while. To him it's the most exciting thing ever. The two walk down the gravel driveway to find a blue car already parked there. The house was a typical brick house with two chimneys sticking out of it.

"Leorio and Kurapika must be in there already." Gon said cheerfully. The too open the door with their backpacks firmly around there shoulders. They enter through a hallway to find Leorio and Kurapika sitting at the coffee tables drinking from tea cups having a conversation before they turn towards the two. Gon has already left to go explore the house.

"Welcome son!" Leorio said with a smile on his face.

"Dad, other dad, How are you guys?" The boy with long hair said with a smile on his face. Enjoying himself a little too much.

"Shut up you brat." The doctor said annoyed. "we've taken the 2 single rooms, you and Gon can share the double bed."

The double bed? With Gon? Killua chest fluttered a bit when he heard that, he was unsure why. He knew it would be fine. They always use to share a bed. In fact, for whatever reason he felt a little disappointed when they were told that they had separate rooms.

"That's okay right?" The blacklist hunter said.

"oh.. yeah, of course it is! Gon just hogs the blankets sometimes. It's fine I can just hit him round the head." The boy feels his cheeks and they're getting warm. " I'm going to find that knuckle head now" he walks out of the room and upstairs.

"What's wrong with me?"

At the end of a large hallway a door was half opened. He goes in to find his friend sitting on the large double bed looking out the window.

"Can you believe it" The boy said as he was glued to the window " The other guys didn't take the room with the big bed and view."

He seems so… innocent.

"Sucks to be them. I guess it's ours." Killua said with smile. He sat next to his friend and looked out the window also. There were a few paddocks, but only the front two (the ones visible from the front) had live stock in them. And even then, each one had only 10 sheep each in it. It's preferable. If they had too many animals they would bee spending too much time tending to them and not looking for clues. Killua stands up and takes off his back pack and puts it up against the wall next to Gons. He goes through his purple back pack.

"Do you want to go clothes shopping later today?" The long haired boy said as he sorts his clothes into different piles. "We need to get our school uniform anyway for tomorrow."

"Sure. It should be a good excuse to look around town and get some possible leads. We don't know much about this women, do we?"

"The only description we've got is a tall brunet who wears a pearl necklace with a blood diamond on it." Killua said count the piles of clothes he laid out.

"Do you reckon she's pretty?" Gon said as Killua turned to his friend who is know laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"W..where did that come from?" Killua barely got out. What does he mean by that? Is he hoping for her to be pretty? Killua didn't even know he thought about that sort of stuff.

"I don't know, that necklaces is expensive" His friend continued as he began to sit up. "Someone who wears something like that has to be at least a little pretty."

"Never knew you were so shallow" Killua said cheerfully.

"I am not!" Gon said innocently.

"Think about it, anybody could wear a necklaces like that" The young hunter tried justifying himself. "she could be a big fat gorilla for all we know"

"I suppose." Gon said falling on his back again looking at the ceiling.

"Let's go downstairs you still haven't said hello to Leorio and Kurapika" he said to his spiky haired friend. They both get up and walk down the hallway to the stairs again. Both the doctor and kurta were still their enjoying their conversation.

"Hey guys!" Gon ran into the room with Killua slowly tagging behind him.

"Gon! You're starting to make me feel so old just by seeing how tall you are." Leorio gave a smile as he stood up and went for a handshake but was quickly interrupted by the young hunter diving in for a hug.

"Because you are old." The white haired boy muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" The man in the blue suite quickly yelled back.

"Great, you haven't lost your hearing just yet." He said rolling his eyes. Gon soon releases Leorio just in time to hug Kurapika who has just risen to great the boy as well.

"Good to see you." The kurta said sincerely.

"I'll be heading out soon to fill in some paper work for you two at school." Leorio said sitting back down.

"That's cool, me and Gon were going to head out and get our uniforms." Killua said placing his hands in his pockets.

"Do you know what you need?"

"Yeah, black pants, black shorts, white long sleeved shit, white short sleeved shirt, black suit jackets and a black tie." The long haired hunter said listing off the top of his head. "I checked the website last night."

"Have you guys had breakfast yet? "Kurapika said getting up.

"I've had a coffee and I think Gon got a hot chocolate at the station." he replied.

"I'll fix you guys something to eat then." he said as he walks off into the kitchen.

"You don't have to." He said dismissively.

"Pancakes please!" Gon yelled across the house.

"I'm already up and moving for Gon. You want anything Killua?" Kurapika yelled back.

"Can you make that pancakes for two?" He said.

"Certainly"

Killua felt odd. Even though this was job. Even though they have just been thrown together, it's already starting to feel like a family.

"hey, old man. Could we take the car into town?" Killua said sitting down on the couch.

"Sure you can, if you have a license."Leorio said with a snicker.

"What if I told you I had a magical license which is how we all met. Remember? Or is the Alzheimer's setting in?"

"Oh that license which clearly states that you're a hunter? As well your real name and details. Which are all things we are expected to keep secret in an UNDERCOVER mission. Sure I've heard of it, what of it?" The doctor jokingly replied.

"Ugh then how are you driving?"

"The association has provided both me and Kurapika with drivers licenses with our fake identities"

"It's no that far of a walk to the shopping center" Gon chimed in as he sat next to his friend.

"I know, I'm just lazy." He sighed. Being under cover was harder than he thought. "Could you at least drop us off?"

"Okay, but I'm leaving at 10. If you aren't ready by then don't expect me to wait." Leorio said as he grabs the news paper to his side and starts reading it. Killua leaned back and listened to the sounds in the kitchen, water running, and spoons banging on bowls. That moment Gon sprang from his seat and ran off. The long haired hunter quickly followed him.

"Where're you going?" Killua said walking behind him at a slow pace.

"I want to check the farm out" He said with a smile. His friend opens the door and he follows behind at the same pace. A long path with fences running across either side of it. Killua looks across the two closest paddocks and sees sheep grazing. Gon leans against the fence watching the animals. Killua looks down the path, there's about 4 or 5 paddocks behind those ones but they're all empty. The gravel path snakes around all of them with a for every paddock. In the paddock furthest from the house it has a small hill which goes up and over.

"Was it really necessary to get such a big place with no-"

"Shh!" Gon said said listening quietly. He seems focused, but not alarmed.

"What is it?"

"I can hear run running water. Like a river or something." He said as he walked over to gate with the paddock furthest from the house. It seems to be the biggest. He climbs over the 8 wire fence with Killua once again tagging behind. They both start running up the hill. It slopes a little up but then quite a bit down after. From the house, you would think the hill and this paddock was a lot smaller than what it actually is. They finally reach the bottom of the hills and behold there is a river passing through it. Only a small part is actually in the property, the rest goes into the trees surrounding the property. In front of the river was an shelter for animals the rain and stuff. It's just 3 walls and roof. It's got old straw bundles. One is broken and spread in a little pile in the corner.

"I guess, this is where the animals get food?" Killua said looking inside the small shelter.

"Farm animals eat hay not straw" Gon said giggling.

"Then what's straw good for then?" The hunter said defensively.

"Beds and stuff." He replied with a smile as he sat on the pile of straw in the corner. "So they're they're comfy when they sleep."

"You idiot, get up. You're probably sitting on old animal crap." He couldn't help but smile as he held out his hand.

"Then we'll sit in it together" The spiky haired boy said as he yanked Killua's arm making him also fall in the pile of hey.

"I'm going to get you back~~~" Killua said in a calm but menacing tone.

"See? It's fine."

The white haired boy was thinking of revenge but then he something hard and cold under the hay. He got up and swept some of the hay off. A secret hatch!

"Woah!" Gon said with glowing eyes. Killua looked at the handle he felt before. It was padlocked shut. "Dam we need a key." The boy in green said disappointed as he stood up brushing hay off of himself.

"Luckily for you I have a universal key" His friend said mischievously as he took a firm grip of the padlock, held the dead bolt so it was attached to firmly and pulled on the padlock. The metal stretched and bent like it was a rubber band until it snapped off.

"You shouldn't have done that." Gon said crouching next to his friend.

"What if this was a clue in the investigation? How could I possibly let this go unchecked in good concisions?"

"You could have tried to pick it or something."

"Okay, fine we wont look inside"

"Fine, fine, fine. You win. Just open it." Killua pulls back the dead bolt and turns the small latch while pulling. The door opens up. Staring back at them is a large dark hole with a ladder leading down it. Gon was the first to head down. When both of them are down, Killua pulls out his phone for light. He shines it across the wall. It's wallpapered. He finds a light switch. The place even has power. He flicks the yellow dim light turn on one after the other to reveal the small hideout. It's got everything you need, plenty of power outlets cooking equipment, blankets a desk and a coach. It's about the same size as their living room. Except for the hard tiles below the ladder, the entire floor is carpeted.

"Why would this be here?" Gon wondered out loud.

"Some secret hide out." Killua said as he ran his finger across the desk looking at the dust. "My guess is that nobody has been here for years."

"We should head back now, Kurapika is probably fished making breakfast." Gon said climbing back up the ladder.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't tell anyone about it." His friend said climbing up as well.

"why not?"

"Because it can be our secret hide out."

"And why does everyone assume I'm the immature one?" Gon said with a smile as he closed the hatch and covered it with hey again.

"Because I'm not the one who still asks for a stuffed animal when I have nightmares."

"Oi! you promised not to bring that up again." Gon moaned as he stood up.

"Well then don't start a battle of maturity if you're unarmed." His long haired friend said walking back with his friend chasing behind.

"I'm not unarmed!"

* * *

"Thanks Leorio!" Gon said with a big smile on his face as he shut the car door.

"Gon! You shouldn't be so loud in public." His friend said standing next to him on the street as the car drove off. He didn't really react to his friends comment, but instead just grinned.

"So where to?" His friend said with his backpack on like always. Killua however decided against taking his back pack.

"Go with the flow. there are plenty of shops down here. I'm sure they'll be something" The white haired boys said as he began walking. Gon quickly jogged to catch up with him. They start walking down the street. They looked around until they find what looks to be a higher end clothes store and both walk in. They seem almost immediately out classed, it was weird considering this was a farm town. This must be where all the old rich white men come. The carpet is velvet red and some classical music is playing the background. Not many people are there but everyone of them is suited up and giving dirty looks to the boys.

"Killua." Gon whispered "I don't like it here. Let's go somewhere else"

"It'll be fine." he whispered back. A women comes along. Looking at them like they're a dog turd on the bottom of her shoe.

"Can I help you?" She said in an uptight condescending manner.

"Do you have any plane black and white suits?" the long haired boy asked refusing to be intimidated as his friend walks slowly behind him.

"Of course we do… but our things may be" She paused " Out of your budget." Killua got visually angry by that but just as he was about to give her a piece of her mind:

"Our dad is a wealthy doctor." Gon spoke up "We just moved to town and we want to look nice for school, paying wont be an issue."

With that said, Killua cooled down a bit. He never knew Gon could be this good under cover.

"Oh… my apologies, right this way gentlemen" She said as her tuned got better. She lead them across the store into a separate room.

"What are we doing now?" The taller boy whisperer once more into his friend's ear.

"It looks like we're going to have our measurements taken" He explained. The lady gestured them to sit on a leather couch as she stepped away. Soon after a bald man in a full white suite and glasses walks in.

"Oh baby! Cindy was not fibbing. New faces! I'm excited." He said looking at the 2 boys sitting on the couch. "You two look so well cultured! Have you done this before?"

"I haven't" Gon said smiling at the man's energy.

"Once or twice" His friend sitting next to him replied.

"Oh goody! A veteran and a new comer!" He said with the same enthusiasm "Who's first?"

The boys looked at each other. "I guess me?" Gon said shyly raising his hand. Killua didn't protest.

"Stand up! Stand up!" The bald man said he started unrolling the tape measure in his hands. He stood up and next to the man. "Take off your jacket"

Gon obeyed. He took his green jacked off leaving him in a black T-shirt.

"Now let's get some arm measurements. Hold those babies out. Like a scarecrow!" The man said. Gon followed his instructions as he did the man took the tape and went up the length of his arm.

"Hey, why is this place here? Surly you can't get much business in this town" The boy said while the man swapped to his other arm.

"Looks can be deceiving." He said not looking up. "Sure there are farms and stuff here, but by no means are there a lack of wealthy people here. In fact some of the biggest, upper class parties happen in the large building just up the hill." He moved onto his torso after writing some numbers on a pad of paper.

"Who goes to them?" Killua said sitting on the couch.

"Obviously non of the farmers of course! But the land owners, and some guests from out of town." He said writing more numbers down.

"Land owners?" The white haired boy questioned.

"Correct, there was once a huge economic crisis here a few years ago. Many of the farmers needed to sell their land to get out of bankruptcy, however instead of kicking them out the owners just let them stay rent free! Isn't that kind?" He said looking up.

"A little weird don't you think?" Gon said. "Lots of rich people buying farm land and letting people live there for free but still own it."

"As if the land is important but needs to be occupied to not arouse any suspicious" Killua added.

"My my, don't you young men have a fantastic imagination" He said measuring Gon's outer leg "I assure you that this was a simple case of man helping man"

The boys give each other knowing looks.

"Time to measure the inner leg, do you dress to the right or to the left?" He asked the boy standing in front of him. He was met with a confused look. "What side does it hang when you get dressed?"

"huh?" Gon gave another confused look and turned to Killua who has his face berried in his palms. He slowly took his hands from his face.

"Gon." He began "When you get changed, what leg do your 'boy bits' hang by?"

"Oh!" Gon said feeling stupid. "I guess they're just bunched in the center" He said shamelessly.

"Weirdo" Killua yelled.

"What? I can't help it! I wear briefs, I can't have it on a particular side" Gon defended as his friend quickly turned red.

"Too much information!" the boy sitting on the couch yelled back

"You're the one talking about my boy bits!"

"I'm not the one" Killua said getting redder and redder " You're the one who needed it spelled out for you."

"Gentlemen, may I continue? " The man said standing there. The hunter nodded and he continued to measure his inner leg.

"And that's you" The bald man said. "Snowflake you're up next."

"Call me that again and you'll regret it" The white haired boy said as he stood up and walked over.

"So much passion, I love it!" the man said as he began to measure him. Killua knew what to do automatically.

"say Killua, isn't this a little over kill for a school uniform?" Gon said now sitting.

"From what I've seen the people witch the most expensive clothes are at the top of the food chain." He replied. "Besides. We can, so why not?"

The man in the white suite finishes measuring Killua and walks off to get the clothes. He soon returns wheeling a 2 racks of clothes.

"This isn't the first time with customers shopping for a school uniform. These all fit within the school regulations. The boys wonder over to the racks. There where many sorts of suites all black or dark shades. Some with pin stripes, some with gold trim. Both Gon and Killua picked out the plane black suite with a white shirt.

"Excellent, Excellent. Classics never die!" The man said once the boys made their choice. "Go try them on" He gestured to the two changing rooms at the back of the room.

…

"Those where so expensive!" Gon said leaving the store with his friend. His jacket now on again and both carrying white bags with their clothes in them.

"I checked the account the other day, we've got plenty in the account! Why are you such a penny pincher!" The long haired boy said walking down the street.

"Mito said to always be wise with money"

"Being wise doesn't mean not spending it" The hunter muttered under his breath. "Well that's our uniform sorted" he said louder.

"Yeah, can we go somewhere less fuddy duddy now?" The boy in the green haired jacket said.

"If you want, I've read online that there's a street market happening not too far from here."

"Can we go?"

"Of course." Killua said as he got out his phone and started searching for the details. The both walk down across the streets. As they get closer to their destination, the more the streets look how you would expect the place to look like in a farm central town. They turn the street and find a significant grouping of people all looking at clothes from different stalls. The boys join the crowd. They look at all the stands, all selling clothing from all around the world. They find a more quiet stand selling clothes which seem to be within the boys tastes. They start browsing the racks of clothes. The boys split off looking at different racks. The white haired boy didn't seem to interested on anything. He turned to his friend who is looking at a light blue shirt on the rack on the opposite side to him. Killua decided to walk over to him.

"Didn't know you where into blue." He said.

"I'm not Snowflake." Gon said looking up at his friend with a smile "I thought this would look good on you"

"S..snowflake?" He stuttered getting the same feeling in his chest. It was weird, when the man in the white suite called him that he felt nothing but hatred for the tacky nickname. But coming from Gon, it didn't sound too bad. The embarrassed boy can feel his cheeks getting warm again as he looks at his friend who is patiently waiting for him to respond. Killua takes the shirt and holds it up to him imagining him wearing it.

"Urg, you know nothing about fashion. This goes with nothing I own." He said once he calmed down. He actually didn't mind it, but didn't feel like he could just say that.

"Yeah, but c'mon…" Gon moaned.

" 'c'mon' isn't an argument"

"coooommmmeeeeee ooooonnnnnnnn!" The boy said now making a fuss in public as everyone started to look at them.

"Okay, okay fine. Just please stop whatever that was" Killua quickly gave in Gon cheered. "But, I get to pick something out for you to wear. Just to make it even."

"Deal!" His friend said, and Killua was off searching through racks looking for something for Gon to wear. If just Gon picked something out for him, then that's weird. But if they both picked clothes out then it's not weird. Killua reasoned. Amongst the forest of clothes he found a brown T shirt with a cream horizontal stripes across the bottom half of the shirt. The long haired boy knew that it was his friends style and immediately picked it out and returned to his friend.

"Here." The hunter held out the shirt the other. Gon took it and held it up to his body.

"Thanks! What made you choose this one?" He asked curiously.

"Matches your eyes." Killua paused after what he just said.

I really just said that.

What the hell is going on?! Why did he just say that? What an idiot! No that he thinks about it. It is the same color as his eyes. Chocolate brown. Maybe that's way he's acting so weird. He just really likes chocolate. He was lost in thought and forgot about his friend standing right in front of him. And he just quoted a line from a romance novel.

"Huh! I guess your right. The shirt I picked out for you matches your eyes too!" the hunter said enthusiastically.

"Idiot, don't say stuff like that" Killua said as he let his fringe cover his eyes.

"You said it first." He said pulling his poking his tongue out slightly. They both walk up to the man with their clothes ready to buy. He's been listening to the entire conversation. The man seems to be grinning at them unusually, but doesn't say anything off key. They both pay and decide to head home.

The boys go home knowing they have everything they need for their first day ever at a public school. Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day.


	2. The School Bell

**A/N:** _Hey there guys. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter, the story actually progresses which is nice. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but it will be within less time of this one as I had my equivalent of mid term exams so I spent a lot of time studying. Any who I hope you enjoy. Remember, please please please review. I really want to know what you guys have to say. Okay thanks._

* * *

Gon wakes up and checks the alarm clock on his bedside to his left.

6:45 am.

He turns to his friend on his right who is facing him, still sleeping and lightly snoring. The spiky haired boy relaxes back for a second looking at his friend who is sound asleep. He should consider himself lucky, not that many people can be this close to the ex-assassin and have him still be asleep. Gon finally gets the energy to sit up and then get out of bed in his green and white striped pyjamas. The cold soon hits him as he starts to wake him up fully. He walks over to Killua's side of the bed, opens the curtains and looks out the window. There's frost on glass. He looks down at the paddocks admiring the whitened tips on the blades of grass. He then turns to the closet next to the door and gets out his uniform which he put on a clothes rack last night. He puts the suite jacket to one side, grabs the short sleeved white shirt with a black tie and black shorts. He goes to his bedside table and opens the bottom of the 3 small draws and does through the pile of socks and underwear grabbing a pair of each. He opens his bedroom door and walks down the hallway turning off into the bathroom. He checks to make sure he has a clean towel on the rack and turns on the shower. The boy brushes his teeth while waiting for the show to warm up. Once that's done, he double checks the temperature and once he's happy he begins undressing. Finally he breaks the cold snap with the warm shower. Taking a moment just to enjoy the heat before he proceeds in washing himself. Finally he turns off the water and steps out drying himself with a towel and gets changed into his new uniform. He wipes the condensation off the mirror from the shower and looks at himself. He gives himself a small smile. He thought he would look too uptight with the whole suite getup but he's happy with how he looks, even though his hair is still messy. The boys walks down the hallway again with damp hair drooping. He puts it by the lamp on his bedside table and looks at the clock.

7:00 am.

He concludes that it's time to wake his friend. He's always been a bit of a stick in the mud when it comes to early mornings. He walks over to his friend who has now turned facing the window. He puts one arm on his side and slowly shakes him awake.

"Killlluuuuuaaaaaa" He softly whispers "Time to get up"

He was met with nothing but grumbles from his friend who dived under the covers.

"c'mon! You've got to get ready for school. I don't want to us to be late!"

"Five more minuets!" He finally spoke in a groggy voice. Gon was all too familiar with this game. He asks for five more minuets, then another and then another. Luckily he had ways around it.

"Okay. Fine" The boy with damp hair said with a cheeky grin "But I'm taking the blanket then you can stay in bed for as long as you want."

"Don't you dare, Gon!" His tired friend moaned as he started ripping the blanket from the clutches of the white haired boy. He took the entire double blanket and laid it on the floor out of his friends reach.

The white haired teen just laid on the mattress in a white singlet and boxer shorts with his head dangling off the edge of the mattress giving his friend an angry look. Gon just smiles back. The cold must of gotten to his friend soon after because he soon got up and stretched.

"I don't know why I put up with you." Killua said inbetween yawns.

"Because without me, you'd be late to everything" Gon said while brushing his hair. The long haired boy walked over to the blanket, laying it on the bed before going to the closet to grabs his clothes. Killua takes off his singlet facing the window. Gon goofly looking at him with his shirt off. His gaze was broken when the other teen puts on his long sleeved white shirt followed by the black blazer. Killua turns to look at his friend.

"What's wrong?" He said looking at his friend.

"Oh…. Nothing I guess." Gon said snapping out of his daze. "Your hair's kinda messy"

With that the teen bent his neck looking at his hair which looked like a birds nest.

"Oh, thanks" He said picking up the brush Gon just put down.

"Y'know, you wouldn't have that problem if you just took a shower in the morning"

"Ehh, then I need to get up too early. Beside I have one at night" The hunter sad brushing his hair until it became smooth again. The two boys walk downstairs to find Kurapika in the kitchen with the table set. There was cereal and orange juice.

"Morning Kurapika!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Morning you two." He said as he opens the dishwasher and stars putting the clean dishes away.

The boys begin, pouring their cornflakes and milk. Gon added one tea spoon of sugar, and Killua added 5.

"You're certainly taking this whole parent thing very seriously" The long haired hunter said eating.

"If you want me to stop, I can." He said not even looking back. "I've found there's not much else for me to do"

"You could probably get some leads." the hunter in the black suite said.

"Yeah" Gon chimed in "That man was telling us about something weird, a whole lot of the farmers were in some trouble all of a sudden a couple years ago and now they don't own any of the land they work on. Instead a bunch of rich people bought it off them and let them stay on it for free"

"That is weird." The blond said turning to the boys "Perhaps it could be to do with the stone"

"The stone?" The boys said in almost complete unison.

"You know, Anthersite?" The kurta said. The boys look to each other perplexed. "Did you two get any information about the mission at all?"

"Well… we're undercover. We need to find some lady and somebody is trying to kill anybody who's looking for her" Killua said while eating.

"Typical."

"What? Did we miss something?"

"I guess I'll fill you in." He began as he continued putting dishes away. "There are old records of a mysterious stone called Anthersite. It was most famous because of a wondering tribe was the first to invent/find it. They wouldn't really say. But they often demonstrated it's properties to completely nullify nen."

"You mean put someone into zetsu?" The boy in the white shirt asked.

"Yes, but it goes further. When someone is touching it they're in complete zestu, involuntarily and any aura which touches it whether it's emitted, transmuted or even materialized has absolutely no effect on it what so ever."

"Imagine making weapons out of the stuff." Killua pondered. Is that really the first thing which pops into his head?

"How does the lady fit in?" Gon asked.

"Well, most documentations of the stone came from a journal of a tribesman who's job was to guard the stone supply. The association was sent the journal by an archaeologist, with promises of a second, earlier journal. Which when translated, could have the stones origins in it. However the archaeologist was soon killed before he sent it. The second journal was no where to be found. Specialists where sent to the scene who had abilities to pick up aura which was previously there, almost like a nen footprint. They can pick up the slightest traces of aura, even from a non nen users. But despite their skill, they didn't get a single scent on the perpetrator."

"So how do you know it was murder?" Gon said just about finished his breakfast.

"Because standard forensics still concluded that someone was there. They just didn't leave any aura. At all." The blond said as he finished up and walked over to the table.

"So they used anthersite. Right?" Killua said.

"That's the going theory." Kurapika replied.

"I still don't get how this women fits into this." Gon said getting frustrated.

"Sorry, I was getting to that. The nen tracers didn't find the perpetrator, but they found traces of someone else at the crime scene. A 16 year old girl, believed to have hidden in the closet and seen the whole thing. More importantly however, we found a torn of page of the second journal with the girls signature on it. Telling us that she has the journal. That 16 year old girl is the women we're are looking for now."

"If you have her identity, what's with the guessing game? Why not just tell us and we'll waltz on up to her." The white haired hunter said.

"We believe her to have lost her memory and completely change her appearance. The last place they traced her to was a hair salon where they have records of dying her hair brown and then to a nen specialist who claimed she voluntarily wiped her memory clean. "

"Why would she do that?"

"I'm only speculating, but it could be a way to cope with the trauma or and advanced privatized witness protection program. Either way: it makes our job very difficult."

"How did we get the other information about her, like where she lived and the necklaces she wears?" Gon asked now out of the sake of curiosity.

"That's what little we could get from the reports of the other hunters who investigated her. Not one of them where able to send a picture of her face, or the name she's currently going by. And now you guys no as much as us on the topic." The kurta said as he took the bowls from the boys. "So needless to say, this mission is important." He walked over and put the bowls in the sink and left the room.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us all that!" Gon moaned to his friend.

"Well your always so keen to rush into everything. You agreed to mission before they even told you what it was." The boy in the black suite said. Gon didn't try and defend himself but instead gave an ear to ear smile. Kurapika returned with the boys bags.

"All of your stationary and books are in here, it's quite heavy so you might want put some things in your lock-"

"We'll be fine" Killua interrupted putting the bag on. Gon did the same in his white short sleeved shirt.

"Don't tell me you're walking to school in that, you'll freeze." The blond said in a motherly tone.

"I'll be fine, I don't like wearing suites"

"It's really cold out there."

"I'm use to worse" He said with a reassuring smile. Kurapika let go of the point knowing that it's hopeless.

"When you get to school, your first class is 1E. You'll get your time tables there"

"Thanks!" Gon said, Killua was more silent. They both head out the door.

The school isn't too far away from where they live, about a 15 minute walk. The boys get there no trouble. The school seems pretty standard. The only thing you can see from the front is the main building, 2 stories. Both hunters can see people in black and white flooding in through the gate. Gon is practicaly jumping up and down with excitement, with Killua left to keep him under control.

Gon reaches into his pocket and checks his phone.

7:30 am.

He knows school starts at 8.

"Let's try and find our first class so we're not lost when the bell goes." He says to his friend. The first thing do is find and walk through the door to the big building. The floor is light blue, quite hard. In contrast to the red walls which have carpet running up them. The hall ways are narrow, with lots of turns. It all feels like a maze. Each stretch of corridor looks like the last, the only difference is the artwork on the walls and the ascending locker numbers. Each turn quickly branches off into another two. Creating a network of classes. Now that he thinks about it, there is a pattern to it. Blocks of 4 classrooms with the hall way running around the entire block. Like a grid. Knowing the pattern doesn't make it any less confusing. Killua is starting to look a little impatient. Gon swears he's seen hat picture of a bird before. Even trying to leave now would prove difficult. He's able to navigate an unknown forest like a pro but a school has got them both in loops. It doesn't help that they just keep passing strangers all wearing the same clothes. He's starting to hate the colours black and white now. The uniform seems to wash over any identifiable features in Gon's head and the only thing he can remember when he crosses someone is a faceless uniform. Not only that. All the classrooms they're passing are As and Bs. The two are both worried. Not wanting to ask for help from the unfriendly faces. Gon instinctively grabs Killua's hand. At first the long haired teen stopped for half a second when his hand is first grabbed, but then they continued on not seeming to mind. They finally find a way upstairs. No luck either, just the same maze. They seem to be getting closer, Cs and Ds. No E. No E's anywhere!

The Bell rings, adding to the chaos. Doors opening. Hallways turning into highways or rivers. The boys stop and keep to the sides waiting for everyone to pass. Then they're left in just an empty hall except a few late straddlers.

"Shit what are we going to do." Killua mutters to himself still holding the other boys hand.

"We could always ask another class for directions." Gon replied.

"In the movies those sorts of people are normally laughed out of the place." He says look worried.

"We don't really have a choice." Gon reasons.

"You two look lost" A boy with blond hair said. The boys don't say anything back but instead just turned his way. He was wearing the black and white suite with large red, over the ear headphones around his neck.

"We're fin-" The long haired boy was about to finish.

"Yeah, we're new." Gon smiled sheepishly. His friend gave him an angered look.

"Figured as much. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you two are looking for 1E." He said matching Gon's smiles.

"What? how did you know?" The boy in the white shirt said.

" 3 things: 1. You're friend here has an unusual hair colour. You don't find it here very often, dead give away you're not from around here. 2. Given how full classes are looking they'll most likely put the new students in E block. You could be 2, 3, 4, 5 E except I noticed you guys only looked at either the first numbers of a block or the last. And 5E is full."

"Wow!" Gon looked amazed. "And what's the third thing?"

"I'm in 1E and they said yesterday that we're getting two new classmates." He said with a smile.

"C'mon, I'll take you to class. Miss Thornhop freaks if you're late." He said as he began walking. The boys quickly followed behind. They went back down stairs, weaving through the maze.

"You're trying to act all smart, when you where just told all that. Kinda pathetic." Killua said venomously.

"Killua, Be nice!" Gon moaned.

"It's fine." The blond boys said walking in front of the two hunters. " He's right. I do try and act smart. But there are something I do know through observation. For example." He stopped walking and turned to the boys " I can tell you two are either family members, or _really_ close friends."

"H...How?" Killua stuttered. The boy didn't answer but instead just stared at them. Not at them. Lower. Our hands. Which they were holding. Killua snatched his hand away in huff folding them . Gon has no idea why he has a problem with their navigator. They begin walking again. Weaving through the maze, out the main door once more.

"Which is it, may I ask? Family or friends?" He said walking around the building with boys passing behind him.

"None of your business" Killua muttered quietly to himself, Gon was sure he was the only one who could have heard that.

"Fr-...Family. We were adopted. So, brothers I guess." Gon hesitated.

"huh." The boy with the headphones said. " Y'know. Around here it's a little weird for brothers to be holding each others hands. But I guess I could understand if you were close." the boy kept walking around the back of the school where a scatter of classrooms in front of field are. This must be blocks E and F.

"so, do you guys have names?" The blonde boy said.

"Yeah, I'm Gon. And this Killua." Gon replied as they approach the door of 1E "What about you?" He asks as the boy opens the door.

"Well I'm Ja-"

"JACOB YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" yelled the tall thin lady with wide framed glasses.

"I was just helping out these new students, like the caring, honest, hard-working student I am" He said in an overly dramatic almost satirical voice.

"yeah… and what's your excuse for every other day?" She said as the class just sat in silence.

"Would you believe: feeding the homeless?"

"Sure, when pigs start to fly. Take a seat." She said turning her attention to the two hunters as Jacob quickly wonders to the back of the class. "Welcome, I see you're already getting yourselves settled in. I'm miss Thornhop, your home room teacher."

"Good to meet you" Gon said trying his best to be polite. Killua still isn't saying anything and has that look on his face which suggests he's not going to be nice to anybody he talks too. It's best if Gon does the talking right now. "Go on! Introduce yourselves. They don't bite too much."

"Hi I'm Gon, this is my brother Killua. We're from the east, a city called Yorknew. We recently moved here!"

"What was the school like that you previously went to?" She said looking interested.

"Well… We were both home schooled. So good I guess."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, I like fishing." He said trying to think.

"I'm afraid you wont be doing much of that here, there isn't any places to fish anywhere near by."

"Yeah, I know. But I guess there's nothing you can really do."

"You strike me as the athletic type. Do you play any sport?"

"Oh, uh. Not really. I've heard of it though." The class started laughing. It wasn't really a joke, he hasn't really played much sport at all.

"Wise guy, huh? I see why you and Jacob get on well. What about you Kileeta? Do you have any hobbies? interests?" She turned to the white haired boy.

"Killua, and no." He solemnly replied.

"Heavens, my apologies. Well you don't seem very talkative today. Maybe you might come out of your shell later in there year. Go ahead and pick your seats." Gon scans the class looking at all the faces staring back at him in the sea of uniforms. There seems to be a couple of seats next to Jacob who is sitting on his own so he makes his way through to him with his friend tailing behind.

"Opps I almost forgot. Here are your timetables." she quickly handed two pieces of paper to the boys before they continued walking. They both walk to the back of the class. Gon takes the seat closest to Jacob, and Killua takes the seat next to his friend. " All right, Sally. Could you please read out the notices..."

"So you've survived the interrogation. Congratulations" The blond boy said.

"Yeah, she's actually pretty nice. Why doesn't she like you?" Gon asked bluntly.

"It's more of a frenemies relationship." He said leaning back.

" _Friena- what?_ " Gon thought to himself confused.

"They pretend to not like each other, in a playful way." Killua pointed out. A relieved look washed over his face.

"Oh, do you not use that term where your from?" The boy with the red headphones asked.

"We do, he's just a numbskull." Killua said in a little more cheerful mood. "What classes do you have" he said turning to his friend in the white shirt. They both held their time tables side by side. They're in nearly all of the same classes. Except for maths and PE. Gon seems to have the same teacher for both of those subjects.

"Miss Haley" He read out-load.

"I had her last year, don't worry. She's nice." Jacob said reassuringly. "Looks like Killua's in my PE class. Lucky him. And in the advanced maths class. Fancy."

"Is their a way I could transfer to Gon's classes?"

"I'll try not to take that personally. You could, possibly. But it will be a huge fuss. Why?"

"I just...want to..um.." The long haired boy hesitated.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine being separated for two classes. Besides you don't have PE or Maths today. So give it a few days and see how it is, otherwise administrations will blow you off."

"Hey, Jacob. Where's our next class?" Gon said showing him his timetable.

"English, so… 1A. It's just in main building, past the toilets next to the main door and will be the first classroom you will see on the right."

"Thanks! Hey, what do you do at lunch? We should meet up" Gon says enthusiastically, turning to his friend who doesn't seem to happy about that idea.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. Really. But I can't, I've got something to do." he says looking away. "Besides, I'm pretty sure your bodyguard would bite my head off." The blond boy gave a cheeky wink to Killua.

"huh?" Gon looked to his white haired friend confused. Who seemed visually angry by the other boy's comment. Normally he's pretty cool headed. ''Hey are you okay?'

"Yeah… I'm just…" Killua stuttered. Suddenly the bell rings.

* * *

" _Saved by the bell"_ Killua thought to himself. The students around him all start to pick up their bags and tuck in their chairs.

"See ya Jacob! Thanks for all your help!" The spiky haired boy said enthusiastically.

"No problem, see you around" He winked smugly as he walks off to his next class. He's far too arrogant. Both the boys pick up their bags and begin walking to their next class.

"He's nice." The boy said.

"Eh… I don't trust him." Killua said folding his arms. It's the truth. He doesn't trust him. There's something about him which grinds the young hunter's gears. Maybe it's how smart he always thinks he is. Maybe it's the way he talks to the teachers. Maybe it's the fact he's getting to close to Gon. What? Why would it be that?

"What, why?" Gon said.

"You can never be too careful." The bitter teen said shortening his thought process. No point in rambling to him. They walk in to the main building again, this time with more direction and confidence.

"Sure I get that. But could please for once not be so short tempered with the only person helping us?"

"If I left you to your own devises, you would be inducted into some cult right now. You can't just trust everyone blindly."

"Can you at least pretend to be nice?" Gon pleaded.

"Why should we care what he thinks about us?" Killua reasons. "I'm mean sure he could be useful. But there so many other ways of getting information. Most with fewer broom sticks up theirs asses."

"Yeah, but I thought he could be a new friend." Gon smiled as he walked into the classroom. The boy twitched when he heard that. He didn't know why. He knew he didn't own Gon. He knew that a lot of people had a lot of different friends. But he hated the thought of needing the share him. Wait? No he didn't. Why should he care? Gon can do what he wants. Like he said, he doesn't own him. whatever. No problem, he can go off with his new friend, paint each others nails or whatever. Doesn't matter. Killua dug his nails into his palms as he clenched his fists following his friend into the class room. But it does matter, to him. No matter how much he tries to lie to himself, if he's completely honest with himself. He does not like it. Okay, so maybe he just doesn't like Jacob. Sure. Gon's his friend and it's natural for someone to not want their friend caught up in the wrong crowd. He doesn't know why this all such a head ache.

"Okay class! Before we start we have 2 new students, make them feel welcome. We'll be picking up where we left off yesterday with oral language techniques. I'll speak to you two privately and try and get you up to speed." The man at the front of the class commanded.

…

"Now that wasn't so bad." The spiky haired boy said gleefully walking with his friend into the cafeteria. "I thought all these lesson things were going to be boring things like maths and stuff. But so far it's been fun"

Killua checks the time on his phone.

12:45pm

"Yeah I thought you'd be good at English and stuff. You've been on a lucky streak with today's classes. English, Geography, Biology and Social Science. Might as well call it the Freecs special." The long haired teen said as they both found what looked to be the line to get food.

"Who knows, maybe I'm really good at this school thing." Gon said cheerfully. "Then I'll be known as the smart one."

"I wouldn't go that far." The boy suited boy said chuckling. " The subjects this far have been in your favour but next class is History, let's see how you face when you're not in your element." He said devilishly.

"I can do history" The black haired boy proclaimed as they their food slapped on a tray and handed to them.

"Oh yeah? What year did the hunter association establish in?" Killua asked teasingly.

"18..17?…" The boy flustered as they moved to find a table.

"Oh, come on dude!" He continued to poke fun.

"Hey, I knew it once. I just forgot."

"I'm embarrassed to be near you right now." The hunter said as he panned the large room for a couple empty seats. He can't see any. He turned to Gon and he's having trouble as well. "Well this is a problem." Nearly instantly after he said that Gon walked off and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Problem solved!" Gon said sitting on the floor looking pleased with himself.

"You're such a dork" He said sitting next to his friend on the floor.

"And now we are dorks together" The boy in the white shirt said eating whatever the hell they've been served. It looks like mashed potato, but also has peas carrots and chopped up sausage. Whatever it is it's not fine dining. But food is food. Killua eats with his friend ignoring the strange looks they're getting. Both the boys finish their lunch and look for the place they put their trays. There seems to be some stacked pile so they get up and add theirs to it. Even if it's not the right pile, it's not their problem now.

"Now what?" Gon asks looking around for something to do.

"I'm not sure, we still have half an hour until lunch is over. I think we just sit around and do nothing" He replied.

"I hate that." the boy strops.

"Well, let's go exploring then." The long haired teen said as an idea to keep Gon entertained. His eyes light up.

"Where?" He asks.

"Well, we could walk around the corridors again, but that didn't go to well last time." Killua suggested.

"And it's boring, let's go see the field and stuff." The boy said.

"As you wish." Killua follows his friend out. He's starting to get a feel for the layout. He can at least find his way out now with out too much trouble. They leave out of the main entrance, back around the main building to see block E and F in front of the field. They walk cast all the classrooms finally revealing the field. The field is actually pretty big. There's quite a few goal posts placed around and trees placed around the outside of the field.

"This place is pretty cool." Gon admired. Killua could help but stare at his friend who's so happy by such a simple thing. But he then realizes Gon's expression change to one of recognition.

"Hey, look it's Jacob. Over there by those trees!" Gon said excited. He was right. Jacob was there with another smug look on his face talking to 3 boys nearly double his height and triple his weight. All wearing the standard black school uniform.

"Hey, let's take a closer look" The white haired hunter suggested. Gon was already 3 steps ahead of him because he ran over to the closest tree in the class room block and climbed it. He's even in zetsu probably through force of habit. Killua finally caught onto what he was doing and climbed the tree as well. From there they jumped from tree to tree. They've gotten pretty good at this technique becoming completely silent and they manage their momentum well enough to not shake the trees. The boys stop in the tree just above them. They have no clue about the two hunters above them.

"Look, all I'm saying is. I've laid my cards on the table, how about you?" The blond boy said not being intimidated by the much larger boys in front of him. "Seems like you've got nothing."

"That." The largest boy in the middle said. " Or we could beat you so bad you'll be drinking your food out of a straw for the rest of your life" He said menacingly.

" _How can Jacob be so confident when he's clearly physically outclassed?"_

"Here's why I know that's an empty threat, much like your head" The boy with the red headphones said "If I get hurt, there will be an investigation. And that's what you're trying to avoid in the first place. Right?" He said taking a step forward.

"Not quite." The middle boy spoke. "We don't care if there's an investigation. My dad is the superintendent, and even the principle is scared of him." He said confidently as an expression of shock washed over the blond boy's face. He was pushed to the ground, having his headphones fall and lie at the feet of the 3 bullies. They trample over them as they walking over to tower above the blond.

"Back off." Killua heard a familiar voice below him. He looked beside him in the trees and his friend isn't there. But below beside Jacob.

"G..gon" Jacob said looking even more shocked. " Run dude. What are you doing?"

"Gon." Killua said dropping from the trees " Let's not interfere with other people's business."

"Yeah dude." The blond boy said from the ground. "listen to Killua. Back off."

Gon wasn't listening to anyone. As he stood between the 3 large muscular men and Jacob with a determined look in his eye. Crap.

"Gon. You can't help. Remember?" The white haired hunter said worried that his friend will blow their cover.

"It's okay Killua" Gon said not turning away from the 3 boys who all look rather amused by the situation. " I'm not going to fight them."

The 3 boys start laughing. "So what are you going to do then huh?" The middle one spoke again pushing Gon onto the ground next to Jacob. Things turned red for Killua. Before he could he a handle on himself he already ran over and kicked the middle guy in the ribs break 3 of them. Then one of the other boys throw a punch at him but he caught it without flinching. He twisted his arm around the boy's back and snapped it cleaning in two different places. He let him drop to the floor with 2 boys riving in pain holding their injuries not even processing what happened. The third boy tried to run but Killua caught him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. As the third boy faced him. Scared. Pleading for him not to do anything. Tears gushing from his eyes. The enraged hunter whacked him around the head knocking him out cold. He then walked back to the two boys on the ground. Only now does the white haired teen realize what he did. Gon just looks upset not saying a word.

"Th..thanks man." Jacob said laughing slightly with dirt on his face and his hair ruffed up. " I guess I owe you-"

Before the blond boy could finish his sentence he was picked up by the shirt and slammed against a tree behind him being pinned by Killua.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do a fucking thing for you. I could give a shit about you. The only reason I did what I did was because of Gon who for some reason sees something in you other than a smug, arrogant piece of shit. So don't thank me. Because I only did it for Gon. And if you so much look at him funny you will down on the floor with them. Do you understand?"

Jacob just nodded. Scared of what the white haired boy will do. Until, Killua felt something around him. It's his friend hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry Killua, I shouldn't have gotten involved. It's my fault. Please don't hurt him" Gon pleaded. And with that the hunter dropped Jacob and faced his friend.

"No… Don't blame yourself." He said realizing what he's done. " Come on, let's get these guys help." He paused. "Jacob."

"Yeah" The blond said almost recovering from his previous shake down.

"Could you please help us?" The teen said now he has cooled down.

…

"The first day! The first bloody day! Didn't take you long did it?" Leorio said waiting outside the principle's office. Killua just looked up and gave him an evil glare.

"You had one thing to do here. Just go to class, and act normal. And you somehow fuck it up." The man in the blue suite kept raving.

"I'm sorry Dad. Are you going to ground me?" The white haired boy said sarcastically.

"Guys, let's just get through this, you can bicker later." Kurapika said trying to defuse the situation.

"Where is Gon?" The doctor changed subjects.

"He didn't want to be here." Killua staring at the floor.

"I don't want to be here." Leorio folded his arms looking away. "Why can't you two just be here?"

"Because our 'son' just broke an arm, 3 ribs and gave someone a concussion. Believe it or not that's not a common occurrence and we need to appear like we're taking it seriously. " The blond explained.

"Believe you me, we will be taking it seriously." The upset doctor sneered.

"Save the dad act for the principle." The teen spoke.

"Listen here you little-"

"The Kornferts." The lady in a red suite said in the door frame. "Please come in."

Leorio and Killua just stared at each other intensely before everyone stood up and entered the office. The office was pretty typical. Filled with photos, awards and nick knacks. The lady sat down at the desk and the 3 hunters sat on the 3 seats on the opposite side of the desk. Killua is sandwich between his two supposed parents.

"Nice to see you again Doctor." She says shaking Leorio's hand. " And Mr Kornfert, good to finally meet you." She says shaking Kurapika's hand.

"I wish we could have met of better terms." He replied politely.

"Yes, Now I'm sure you know why you're here." She began " 3 Students where bought into the school nurse and then needed to be transferred to the hospital. When questioned 2 of them confirm that they where attacked by your son, Killua. The third couldn't respond because he's still unconscious "

"We're aware." the blond says, doing most of the talking out of all of the hunters there.

"Now it's common for young adults, such as your son who have been through traumatic events to have unprovoked outbursts of aggressions but if he can't control himself in normal classroo-"

"Unprovoked?" The doctor raised one eyebrow. "The story we got from Killua is that those three boys where shoving Gon and some other kid around. We don't condone his actions but that is hardly unprovoked, wouldn't you say?"

"I would be hesitant to believe such claims, and it's natural for a troubled teen to justify his violent tendencies. But parents should be more sceptical." She dismissed.

"Are you trying to say he lied?" Leorio said starting to get more aggressive.

"I'm just looking at the facts, Doctor." She matched his aggression. "Those boys are exemplary students with flawless records, I personally can vouch for them. They are all good kids and I would trust each and everyone of them, your son on the other hand has shown and already admitted to some heinous behaviour"

"Gon also said that this was the case." Kurapika intervened. "In fact, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't know that Killua has done any of this until you called us in. "

"ahh yes. The spiky haired one." She began " Teachers report those two are as thick as thieves. Is it really too much of a stretch propose that Gon is simply lying for the sake of his brother? "

"well yeah.. but-" Leorio was cut off.

"Then I believe that solves that issue then doesn't it?" She smile smugly.

"Now in terms of punishment. Normally this will call for a suspension, if not an expulsion. But seeing your situation. A troubled child with sudden changes. I'm willing to let this all be swept under the rug on the condition that Killua attends mandatory counselling 2 times a week after school" She said. "And if this ever happens again: I will not show the same leniency."

The 3 hunters didn't say a word.

"Thank you all for coming and wish you a good rest of you day" She said as they all stand up with equally disgruntled looks on their faces and leave the office. They all start walking to the car park just outside of the school.

"Despite her clear bias. I must admit we got off easy on that one" The blond man said walking to the car.

"You can say that again. You send 3 boys to the hospital and get let off with a warning." The doctor said in disbelief.

"She knew what was up." Killua said not looking at anyone. "One of the boys in the hospital was the superintendent's son, she probably knew what happened but she's just protecting her job."

"Consider yourself lucky. But don't go thinking you off the hook..." Leorio began. The young hunter then knew that it will be a long ride home.

* * *

Gon was lying on the double bed listening to some pop music blasting from his phone while he looks up from at the ceiling in a black T shirt and brown shorts. Gon didn't know the time but if he had to guess it would be around 8 but he didn't care too much. On his bedside table was an empty dinner plate when they left him food. They all assume that he's up here being mad, or sad or whatever. But he's not. Because he's not thinking. He's just tuning out and listening to music. Gon happily continued this trend, lightly humming to Katy Perry when he heard a knock on the door and then his friend walking in. He's still in his uniform even though Gon got changed out of his a while ago. Killua hopped on the bed and lied down and looked up at the ceiling with his head by Gon feet and his head by Killua's feet. They sat there silent for a few minutes top and tail until the boy in the uniform spoke.

"You mad?" He said still looking up at the ceiling with the same mindless pop beat in the background.

"A little." The spiky haired hunter said bluntly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped and I shouldn't have yelled at Jacob." Killua said with a sigh.

"He's probably scared to be my friend now." Gon said in deep thought.

"He wont. Seems like nothing can scare him." The boy said as his long hair laid on the bed spreading out like a star.

"I don't know why you hate him."

"I don't."

"What was it again? 'smug, arrogant piece of sh-'"

"Okay I get it."

"So, what's your deal? Honestly. Please."

"Honestly? Well, I guess." The white haired boy breathed in. "I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Gon said looking up at his friend. His friend did the same. "of what?"

"I don't know, of him. How he is with you. Normally I'm the one you go to for help. But today I was useless." The uniformed hunter admitted. The spiky haired boy thought for a second and then began giggling. "What?" Killua asked in a huff.

"Nothing, it's just I thought I didn't need to keep reminding that you're my best friend entire the entire world." Gon continued to laugh as his friend turned red.

"I thought you've stopped saying embarrassing stuff like that!" the red faced boy yelled.

"Well apparently you forgot!" The spiky haired boy continued to laugh until it came to a natural end. "Can please promise to at least pretend to be nice to Jacob?"

"I'm sure I can manage that." He agreed.

"So how did your meeting go? You still at school?" Gon asked.

"Well, the good news is I'm not suspended. Bad news is I need to go to some stupid counselling 2 times a week." He complained.

"Well could be worse." Gon said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I guess." the other boy replied thinking over the events.

"You're pain to get up so I say let's call it an early night." Gon said.

"What?! It's not even 9 yet." The less responsible one moaned.

"That's why I said to call it an early night." He as he went through his draws trying to find his pyjamas.

"Okay" He conceded " I'm going to have a shower then" He said as he walked off. Gon got changed into his nightwear, jumps into bed grabbing his phone playing games until his friend gets to bed. Soon after his friend walks in wearing the same boxers and singlet as last night.

"you're going to change your clothes in the morning right?" Gon said putting his phone away. Killua flicks the light off.

"Yes mother." He said as he flicks off the light and jumps into bed. Gon rolls over to his friend and puts and arm around him hugging him tightly.

"You're my best friend in the world." he whispers softly across the pillow.

"You too Gon."

* * *

 **A/N :** **** _Congratulations you have made it this far. Again thank you so much for reading. I know I sound like a broken record player but I would really want some feedback to improve my writing. It can be as broad or as specific as you want, something is better than nothing. Either thanks again for reading 3_


	3. Jacob Mallor

Killua woke to the sound of Gon in the shower. He grumbles as he rolls over to check his phone charging on his bedside table.

6:45 am.

After going to sleep reasonably early he feels somewhat refreshed. He slowly trots over to the draws where his underwear is kept and quickly switches them out, leaving his old ones on the floor where he stood before getting changed into his normal school uniform. He checks his phone again going to an app which he plugged his time table information into.

"Great." He grumbles to himself. "Math and PE today"

Yesterday was a pretty bad start, and having classes without Gon isn't going to make it much better.

Killua's thoughts were interrupted by Gon stepping out of the bathroom in black shorts and his white button up shirt.

"Morning! See you're up! Told ya!" Gon said peppyily. I don't know how he could have so much energy in the morning.

"I'm still not a morning person." He grumbled back.

"Not yet." Gon replied with a smile as he picked up his friends underwear from the floor and threw it in a washing basket just to the side. "you changed your undies, that's good!"

"Pervert." He shot back.

"If 'pervert' is the name I need to wear to inspire good hygiene habits in you then I'll wear it with pride." Gon said proudly before walking out the bedroom door. All Killua could do was chuckle a little.

…

8:00am.

The school bell rang and this time Gon and Killua are comfortably sitting in their seats in 1E where they sat just the other day. No sign of Jacob. Killua looks to his friend and sees he's nervous, he's probably worried that he was scared off.

"Okay, Roll Call!" The teacher at the front called out.

Killua's actions from yesterday start to sink in more. He could have blown everything, their cover, their mission all gone because he couldn't keep his cool. Killua heard his name being called.

"Present."

Gon seems to really like this Jacob guy. He still doesn't like that. But Gon can't help but make friends, often it seems like a curse. So he'll need to play nice. If Jacob's willing to still play that is. Gon's name gets called.

"Here miss"

On top of it all, now he's got this stupid counselling twice a week. The first session's tomorrow and that's wasted time away from the mission.

"Right on time Jacob! Your ability to be late is always second to none." The teacher said very sarcastically as the familiar boy in red headphones walks through the door.

"Sorry miss, but I had rescue a cat from a tree. Man you should've seen the look on that old ladies face!" He said with a smirk.

"You'll make an excellent writer one day, please just take a seat." She said with a sigh. Jacob take the seat right next to Gon. Killua could tell a slight look of relief washed over his friend's face.

"They let you back! That's lucky." The blond boy said with a grin on his face. "Man you kicked some ass!"

"yeah…" the young hunter only gave one word replies.

"Killua, you and I have PE today don't we? We're doing cross country." He said leaning back. He looks like he doesn't enjoy it very much.

"Yep." He continued his trend.

"Man! I can't wait for PE! It seems so cool!" Gon almost yells like he's known for.

"Yeah, you seem like the sort of guy who would do well at soccer." Jacob admires.

"Cool! What's that?" The black haired boy said interested.

"You're kidding… you haven't heard of it at all?" Jacob seems curious. Gon just nods. Jacob proceeds to explain the idea of soccer. Killua gets a little bitter seeing as he could've explained it. Though he is fuzzy on the rules a bit.

* * *

"Alright, You know the course! Get on with it!" A large man said to the group of young teens in blue track suits. With that every one of them started taking off, each at their own pace. The really sporty looking ones took right to the front. Killua decided to hang in the middle to not stand out. Beside him was Jacob, almost unrecognizable without his headphones.

"Hey do mind not racing ahead? I wanted to talk to you about something" The blond boy said running at a clearly uncomfortable pace to keep up with the hunter. Killua just sighed. He knew this was coming. He's going to have questions. He slowed his pace down to match Jacob's.

"What about?" he began, playing dumb. Some fell behind and other went ahead, leaving decent room for just the two boys running side by side.

"I'm curious about something. But it doesn't take Sherlock to see you don't trust me a whole lot. So I'll trade you. A question for a question. We can go back and forth as much as you're comfortable with." He explained almost like it was rehearsed. He's done this before. Killua sees no harm in playing his game. Best case scenario, he get's useful information. Worst case, he needs to lie.

"Okay, sure. Hit me." The white haired teen said confidently.

"How did you learn how to hide like that?" Jacob said without hesitation.

"Well…" Killua began. Should he lie? Would lying give himself away even more? "I needed to learn how to hide for work." Half truth is the safest bet. "Why do you ask?"

"Personal interest." He said almost shrugging as he as they continue to run around outside the school gate and down a street along with everyone else. "It's just, I pride myself on having a good eye, I would have noticed if you two were in the tree when I met those meat heads. So you must have gotten up their while we were standing there. Without making a noise. That's the only way you could have been there, but you can't just climb a tree without making any noise." He explained with a very sure look on his face. He is quite clever.

"Okay then" Killua huffed "My tur-"

"I do believe you already asked a question." Jacob said as he starts to sweat. He has a classic smile on his face.

"That couldn't have counted!" the hunter retaliated.

"It was a question and I answered." He was enjoying this way too much. They soon cross a road and start running around a public park/field. "My turn. What was your job?"

"Freelance. Whatever people would pay us for." Killua said very confidently. There's not much he can get from that. And it's the truth. Kinda.

"Us?" The boy questioned.

"My turn." The white haired boy sniggered. "Why were you meeting those boys?"

"Those where the top 3 players of our school football team. I found out they bribed the coach to let them play in a weight bracket way below their own. I wanted hush money from them, but I didn't realize that one of them was the super intendants son. I miscalculated." He said solemnly. "Who did you mean when you said 'us'?"

"Me, Gon and anyone who also happened to be hired for the job. Though often we worked just by ourselves." Killua let his guard down a bit. This is just some nosey kid, he's good at working things out but he's not some mastermind. The hunter is starting to realize maybe he was just a little paranoid. "Why are you always alone?" Killua asked. At this point Jacob is gasping for breath as they' about half way through their course.

"I guess… I just never felt the need to get close to anyone." He said slowing to a stop to get his breath, Killua stops with him. They stood there for a few more seconds as other teens in their track suits pass them by.

"Hey… you doing anything after school? We could hang out." Jacob looked up catching his breath. "I could show you around town." This shocked Killua. He seems quite genuine about this invitation. It's a shame.

"Sorry, both me and Gon are doing something" The young hunter said sympathetically. He could tell there was a twinge of a disappointment on his face.

"Yeah…no, it's fine… it was just a suggestion. I've got stuff to do as well. " The blond boy said as he began running again. The tension which broke for a moment between them thickened more than ever. They didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the course. The only thing they really said to each other after that was a quick 'goodbye' after getting changed.

* * *

"What's interesting about the Britewater river is that it can support both fresh and salt water fish. However only salt water fish are actually found there." The quite old teacher began as he switched slides in his power point. Before he could continue a hand shot up. "Ah, yes Gon?"

"What about the Albrine? I visited the place not too long ago and when I went fishing I'm sure I caught some Albrine." Gon said curiously.

"Ahh, I see. That's very nice. It's good to see your well travelled. Travel opens the soul! I think you will find however that you must be mistaken. Due to the harsh currents only fish from further up, where only salt water fish can be found are actually able to get to the river." He informed.

"I just googled it. 'Albrine can live there because of their abnormal ability to swim upstream in strong currents. It's currently the only fresh water fish to be found in the Britewater river…'" Gon reads of his phone. The class starts snickering among themselves. Killua, who's siting right next to him has his face berried in his hands.

"Thank you Mr Kornfert. Maybe you can teach the class when you get a bachelors of science, until then please stop interrupting." The man says frustrated. Gon's confused but he slowly sits down.

Gon wispers to Killua who now looks a bit more sympathetic to him "I was right though…"

"I know dude. He's just salty you called him out. Old people don't like that" Killua said leaning back in his chair as the teacher continues talking.

"I didn't mean too… maybe I should say sorry?" Gon wonders.

"Don't worry about it. You were right, he just can't deal with it. That's his problem.'' His friend reassures him.

…

"Don't forget to read pages 234 to 238 by next class, and enjoy the rest of your day" The old man ends. The moment he finishes that sentence everyone in the class starts to pack up and walk out.

"Hey the way you called out Mr Obrefski like that was super cool!" A red head girl in a low cut top said to Gon as they walk out of the classroom. "He got super pissed! And when he started bragging about his education! Oh my God! I've never seen him on the ropes like that."

"I didn't mean to upset him. I was actually thinking of saying sorry." He repeats.

"Aww, a nice guy. The world needs more nice guys. Do you want to eat lunch with us?" She leans in.

Killua steps in "I think we'll be fin-"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Gon interrupting not picking up on what Killua was going to say. They make their way to cafeteria chatting about non-important things. The group 5 others, 2 guys the rest girls all fighting for Gon's attention. They get their lunch and they all sit down on this big long table. Most of the focus has been on Gon.

"So you've been to the Britewater river… that's sooo cool!" The redhead says leaning in again.

"Yup! It was really fun. The fish there was super yummy" The young hunter said oblivious.

"Wow fishing seems so hard! Like, you need super strong to reel in all those fish and then carry them back." She says as she flips her hair.

"Hmm, not really. It's more about patients and timing" He says with his mouth full of food.

"Soooo true." The red headed girl continues. "You know maybe you can show me how to fish sometime?"

"Uhm, I'd be happy to, it's just there's not really any good spots around here"

"You never know… there might be a few little secret spots somewhere…"

"Huh, you think so? In the winter weather especially, fish tend to not move around a whole lot."

The red headed girl looks somewhat defeated. It's obvious what this girl wants, but it's like Gon is intentionally oblivious. The whitehaired boy couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It's not like he wants to get with any of these girls, but the validation would be nice from time to time.

Before Killua could pity himself anymore he notices Jacob walk past. It seems he wasn't the only hunter who noticed either.

"Jacob! Sit with us!" The loud boy yells across the cafeteria. He replies with a very embarrassed smile on his face as he starts to walk over. None of the girls pay him much mind but they'll agree to anything Gon says at this point.

"Glad to see you've set up your own little fan club." He jokes as Killua shoots him a stare. "What's that look for Killua" the blond boy continues. "I would've thought you'd be chairman." Killua looks away as he starts trying to calm himself. He's not sure why he's so enraged by that boy.

"Hey Gon..." The redheaded girl steals more of Gon's attention. "Can you help me study after school?"

"Sorry, Killua and I are exploring the town! Maybe some other time?" Gon says clearly upset he disappointed this girl.

"aww… some other time then. Promise?" She pouts.

"Promise" the boy says with a trademark smile on his face.

"Hey Jacob, do you want to show us around town after school. It would be great to have a local tour guide." The hunter pleaded.

"I actually shot an offer to Killua. But he told me you were busy.." He says rather confused.

"I said we were doing something. We're exploring the town…" Killua defended, knowing how stupid he's being.

"So I cant show you around town… because you're busy… exploring town…." Jacob stares with a sort of look that just says 'gotcha'.

"Aww c'mon Killua… It'll be much better having someone who knows the town and stuff." The boy pleaded. The white-haired boy was helpless.

"Fine." He conceded, and they went back to small talk for the rest of lunch.

* * *

"And by a hairs width, the new kid takes first place" a middle-aged woman says as Gon and a quite muscular kid cross the finish line nearly simultaneously. The young hunter tries his best too look as tired as the boy he just raced. He catches his breath as a flood of cross country runners soon finish.

"cheer up Dan! You still shaved a few seconds off your personal best." The sporty woman consoled ignoring all the other students finishing. The boy doesn't say anything and just walks off with a really annoyed look on his face. "You've got to be pretty quick to beat Dan. Have you done cross country before?" She says facing Gon.

"Not really, but I have done a lot of running. Is he going to be alright?" The hunter asked. Gon knew he needed to hold back to not draw attention, but there was no way he was going to let anyone else win!

"He'll be fine! He's just too prideful for his own good! It's nice to have someone around to give him a bit of competition." She says tenderly.

"Huh, is he your son?" the boy asks. The lady seems almost shocked.

"Yeah, he is? How can you tell? I never changed my name when I got married and we look nothing alike." She says confused.

"It's the way you look at him." He says thinking back to Aunt Mito. Mrs Horswell just gives an impressed look.

After a few minutes too cool down and wait for everyone else to finish, schools nearly over and it's time to get changed before leaving. The changing rooms are big, but there are also a lot of guys. Gon decides to just get changed as quick as he can. He gets the clothes out of his bag as the boy he competed with and another, equally strong friend take the spots either side of him. The young hunter feels a tad uncomfortable next to the two towers of muscle and topterone. He changes his top half first, thinking then he can change his pants as quick as possible then leave.

As soon as his PE shorts hit the floor of the changing room a big meaty foot steps on them between his legs, just as Dan snatches the pants he was going to change into from his hand.

"Hey you're guess you're not that quick, huh?" Dan laughs as he holds Gons pants just out of his reach. Gon instinctively takes his shirt and tries cover as much of his underwear as possible. "I guess you got so fast from running home all the time to your faggy dads." He laughs some more.

"Oh yeah!" The kid standing on his shorts joins in. " You're the kid who's dads got triggered in the principle's office the other day"

 _I can't fight them. I need to resolve this without hurting or scaring these guys. The last thing we need is more attention._ Gon thinks to himself.

The boy standing on his shorts pulls the label of his shirt out. "Woah… this is some fancy clothes you got there." He said examining the trouser-less boy. "And I'm guessing these are the high end equivalent of a cloth diaper." He says bringing attention to the baby blue briefs Gon's wearing with a bunny on the front.

"It's not a diaper." The young hunter says clearly embarrassed but remaining firm not to be violent like his friend. "Lots of guys wear bre-"

Before he could finish Dan squirts his drink bottle onto Gon's crotch. "Ah man! Maybe they should've been diapers, then you could've avoided accidents like this!"

"Now, something must be off." Dan says finally getting down to the point. "Because somehow, some little kid who isn't even toilet trained managed to steal first place from me. Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to make sure it _never_ happens again, or else you're going find yourself the victim of a much worse accident. Clear?"

Gon nods. As the school bell rings and his pants get chucked on the floor by his feet and the two boys start leaving the changing room.

…

Gon now fully dressed walks to meet Killua and Jacob outside the front gate where they agreed.

 _That was humiliating, but there's not a whole lot I can do about it. Luckily nobody can see what they did through my pants, and I can put up with the wet patch. I just don't want this to be a reoccurring thing. If I could fight them it wouldn't be a problem, but we can't afford that attention. I can't tell Killua about this. He'll kill them. I'll slow down from now on, and maybe tell Mrs Horswell. Dan's her kid, but she seems like the sort of person who'll not treat that sort of thing lightly. This can be resolved peacefully._

"You seem deep in thought" The other hunter noted as he finally meets up with the two boys. "May I ask what about?"

"Nothing." Gon says with the same serious expression on his face.

 _What if going to a teacher, going to his mum only makes them more angry? If I just don't piss them off they'll probably leave me alone… No. I'm probably not the only victim. I'll go to the coach, shut these guys down. I can handle the aftermath if and when it happens._

* * *

The three boys walk straight into town, carrying their school bags with them. Gon seemed quite distant at first but after getting an ice cream he soon returns to his normal self. The three boys sit on a park bench within the town centre. The town is small but busy. It mainly consists of a lot of small shops rather than large corporations. Killua has already finished his double scoop mint and chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sauce, and Jacob didn't get anything.

"Jacob." The wait haired hunter breaks the silence. "We heard the other day that some rich dudes bought all the farms along this place. Do you know what that's about?"

"Ah. Well… my family farms sheep. About a year ago all the sheep contracted this weird foot fungus. My dad has never seen anything like it. It killed nearly all of out sheep and left us with no way to pay the mortgage. We had to sell the place and move. But then some random guy showed up out of nowhere and offered to buy the land for almost double what it would be worth. On top of that we could still live there. Rent free. If he wanted to start charging us rent or kick us off the contract says he'll need to give at least a years notice. There's almost no downside other than giving up the deed. My parents didn't want to sell, but it made to much not to. We didn't know at the time but it's a similar story with everyone with any amount of farmland. "

"hmm" The hunter openly thinks to himself. Gon just seems to be enjoying ice cream and listening.

"I know what you're thinking" The blond boy says. "awfully convenient. Our sheep die, we don't know why. Puts us in a rough spot and then some guys just so happen to want to buy our land. This was even before we put up any sign indicating we want to sell.

"Have you looked into it?" Killua continues.

"I've tried. But I'm only one guy. Where ever I look I hit some sort of restricted access. They obviously don't want people poking about." Jacob seems serious.

 _We could probably get any restricted information. Is it worth the risk asking? No. So far we can maintain a 'just curious' façade. But if we ask too many questions, he'll start to get suspicious. There's something I don't like about this guy. The way he carries himself. Like he knows everything._

"you what's even more interesting." Jacob interrupts the thinking hunter. "There was one farm that wasn't sold to a mysterious man. It breaks the trend. Instead the family moved away. Legend has it, the government bought it before any offer could be made. "

"Huh, that is a little wei-"

"You might have heard of it. 9 Dova Rd." He interrupts.

 _That's our address… what's going on here?_

"This is a small town. Not much really happens here, barring the last few years. So pardon me for being a little bit nosey, but I find it odd that a family which from what I've heard has had no previous farming experience moves into some farmland. Moving all the way from the east to some little old town. Not to mention that you guys are incredibly athletic but haven't heard of, or play much sport and claimed to have done 'freelance work'. I'm not sure. It all seems rather little weird to me." He rambles with a deadpan expression on his face before dropping the look entirely and giving a very big smile "Or maybe I'm just overthinking things like always."

Gon and Killua just give each other scared looks.

Jacob stands up a begins to walk off. "I think that'll conclude our tour for today. See you guys tomorrow." He doesn't so much as look at them as he leaves.

The two hunters just sit there in the silence left for them.

"I think…" Killua breaks the pause. "we need to consider the possibility that Jacob is involved here more than he lets on."

"I'm not convinced." Gon says biting the cone of his ice cream.

"You're serious right? He basically just called us out."

"I think he's just a curious kid, are you sure you're not bias? You didn't like from the beginning"

"I am not bias! Maybe that's the reason I didn't like him. He's up to something. He approached us on our first day remember. That could be him scoping us out."

"or… it's him just being friendly."

 _Gon's too trusting for his own good. As much as I love him seeing the good in everyone, sometimes it can blind him to the bad. I'm almost certain Jacob is tied up in all of this, but I can't convince Gon. He's incredibly stubborn and refuses to budge. Not to mention his face is nearly covered in ice cream and I can't argue with him while he's being this cut-…_

 _While he's being this cut-…_

 _cut-…_

"Killua….. you're staring again." The black haired boy interrupts his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got lost in thought." The young hunter averts his gaze of his friend and lets his hair cover his eyes like he was 12 again expect this time his long hair appears like a waterfall flowing off his forehead. "why don't we agree to disagree for now and keep an eye on him?" he adds.

"Fine."

Killua still not looking in his friends direction hands him one of the spare napkins he grabbed from the ice cream shop and hands it to his friend. "Clean yourself up, you're embarrassing."

"Thanks!" His friend replied with a big grin before cleaning himself up.

"Let's get home. The old folks don't know where we are." The hunter says distantly as he begins to stand up and walk with his friend behind him.

 _I can't argue with him while he's being this annoying._

* * *

"So there's the situation… I say we can't trust the kid." Killua finishes.

"And I say he's just a smart guy who's just curious." Gon adds as they sit in the living room after dinner.

"It does seem pretty incriminating" Leorio ponders.

"And you say on your first day, he approached you two." Kurapika clarifies.

"Yeah." He replied. "He even identified us as new."

Leorio sighs and then says "The problem I'm having is if he was this mysterious mastermind, or even related to them, why would he lay his card down like that. He had perfect cover and he intentionally gave himself up."

"That's a good point." Kurapika adds. "I agree with the decision to just keep an eye on him for now. We don't want to do anything too risky."

"Now that's sorted..." The doctor changes the subject. "Which movie, 'A lost boy' or 'Mark of the wild'? "

"Neither." Killua says as he stands up and walks away.

"Awww… C'mon Killua…" his spikey haired friend begs "We haven't watched TV in so long."

"Nobody's watching…" The boy snaps back. "We don't need to pretend to have family movie night or whatever. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Killua walks off only hearing a distant voice of load mouthed doctor.

"Don't know what's his problem, anyway… 'Mark of the wild'…"

Killua heads upstairs and starts to get changed.

 _I feel like I'm the only one without a problem. We've got a job to do. I think time is better spent investigating, not playing happy families. I guess I'll just do this myself._

He changes into full black, fills his backpack with everything he needs dumping his school supplies on their bed and escaped using the side windows of their bedroom. He jumps from the roof to a near by tree and climbs down. He knew there wasn't much risk of him being seen as they're all watching the movie.

Killua takes a low profile walking down the street while he takes out his cell phone. Luckily the association has given their phones access to the school student database. All he needs to do is find Jacobs profi-

 _The crafty fucker manged to never give up his last name. I'll need to go through everyone in the school with that first name and pick out his photo._

It takes a little bit but somewhere through the sequential search of students he finds who he's looking for.

Jacob Mallor.

Attached to every students profile is their address, along with an assortments of notes.

' _Has been placed on deans watch due to repeated inappropriate remarks towards staff._

 _Has been advised counselling after his sister Sofia Mallor has been debilitated in a traffic accident.'_

The young hunter feels a little guilty reading through such personal material. So much so that he stops reading anything that doesn't look relevant.

' _Address: 4 Aurther Rd'_

 _Bingo!_

According to the GPS, he can get there by foot. The ex-assassin does his best to conceal himself on the way to Jacobs place. The houses look more desperate. The road is filled with more potholes. This clearly is a poorer neighbourhood. Due to a rural nature of the place, the houses are spread very far apart. But he finally find the forth house.

The hunter sneaks up to the window leaking yellow light into the darkness. Some old man is watching the news while falling asleep in an armchair.

He moves around to the side. A mother is cleaning a mountain of dishes in such a small sink, there doesn't seem to be a dish washer.

He decides to skips round back. The house is only one story and there are two back windows. One of them with the light on. Killua hides in the bushes just by a gate that leads to back to the farm. He, can't see very well from this far, but he definitely saw a couple beds. This has to be his bedroom. The hunter pulls out a pair of binoculars and uses them spy inside the window.

Sure enough, Jacob is there. With someone else. With a large picture book. She's a girl. Looks a bit older than Jacob and himself. But her actions are odd. She's excitingly pointing at pictures within the book. Surely the book is meant for young children.

 _This must be his sister._

It almost seems… tragic. If it wasn't for the smile on Jacobs face. Now that the hunter thinks about it, he never really saw Jacob smile like that. He would smirk and grin, but never gave anything as sincere as that.

There seems to be a piece of paper. A note, pressed against the glass and taped there. Killua struggles to read it.

' _FUCK OFF STALKER.'_

 _Shit._

Killua panics. He puts away his binoculars and runs off as quickly and quietly as he could. Backtracking his steps making his way back to the house.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. How did he know? Did he know? The only real possibilities are either he expected me to be watching him tonight and put that note the especially for me, or he always has that note there almost like a half-joke. It wouldn't be out of character of him._

 _I've been gone for about one and a half hours. They should still be watching the movie._

He climbs up the tree he used the first time and jumps back onto the roof with catlike grace landing on the roof with no noise. He never lost the touch. As quick as he could he climbs through the bedroom window to an empty bedroom.

 _I think I might have gotten away with-_

"Had a good sleep." A familiar voice say as a spikey haired boy leaves the bathroom. "I like your new pyjamas" He says with an unimpressed tone.

"Gon.. I .. Umm.. Why aren't you watching the movie?" The hunter in black is caught.

"You seemed a little off, I decided to check on you. Only to find you're not here." He says while sitting on the bed next to Killua's books he left on the bed.

"I was just…" The boy struggled.

"Stalking Jacob." His friend finished.

"I was keeping an eye on him. Like we agreed." He reasoned.

"We both know we didn't mean go to his house in full black and watch him through his window."

"It felt more productive than watching some stupid movie…"

"And was it? Did you catch him in the act? What damming evidence did you find?"

"Well… nothing… really…"

"You said you'll try and be nice to him!"

"That was before he became our lead suspect!"

" _Your_ lead suspect. Because of what? Because he thought it was weird people who never mentioned working on a farm before move to some little town in the west."

Killua knew he didn't have much of a response.

"Where did he even get 'freelance work' from?" his friend interrogated.

"During PE he did a sort of.. information trade… We should be lying as little as possible so I.."

"You told him… You made us look suspicious and then when Jacob was suspicious, you say that Jacobs obviously suspicious."

"That's an oversimplification!"

"Is it? Because it feels like you were just stupid and messed up. And now you're pointing fingers to make yourself feel better."

"Oh, I'm stupid? That's rich… coming from the boy who I basically needed to spoon feed information too in order to keep him up to speed for the past 6 years. Looks like I'll need to do it again, ready? being cute doesn't make up for being mentally retarded!" The boy was basically yelling at this point. He was prepared for his friend to yell back, but all he got was his friend looking like he's on the brink of tears. "I didn't mean that…"

It was too late. His friend's already left the room.

Killua thought about running after him but decided against it. Gon needs a friend. The hunter wasn't sure he qualified.

He swept his books off the bed and lied facedown into a pillow.

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I really shouldn't have done that. He'll probably forgive me, though I probably don't deserve it. I'm a joke, I can't even tell him he was right. Instead I hurt the only person who saw any good in me._

 _I can't believe I said that. I can't believe I called him…_

 _Cute._

Killua leaves once again, escaping the same way he did the first time. Out the window, down the tree. This time just walking about. Thinking about what he's done and why.

…

It's about 2:00am. The hunter came home. Through the front door this time. The old folks are probably asleep by now. He goes up stairs, the lights are now off. Gon is back. He opens the door to find his friend under the covers. Killua walks to the bed and takes the pillow from his side.

 _His aura… He's still awake._

"Gon." Killua says softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean ANYTHING I said. I don't deserve your forgiveness, or friendship. You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." He says as walks over to the rug.

"Yeah, right. It's hard enough getting you up. You wont get any sleep on the floor." A slight croaky voice says from the bed as he opens the blanket up on Killua's side. The white haired boy smiles to himself. Takes off his shirt and pants, leaving his singlet and boxers before jumping into bed.

Just being around Gon is calming. But before he could enjoy it, the blanket leaves him with harsh turn from the spikey haired boy away from his friend. He's stolen nearly all the blanket.

 _I guess I deserve at least that much…_

* * *

 **A/N:** uh… Hey. Long time no see? It's been a very long time. Sorry about that. I basically abounded this story. But One say I got curious, read some reviews and starting thinking about how the story would. I really love getting feed back, good and bad so if you could take a couple moments tell me what you thought of this chapter, it really makes writing worth it. Also, I can't promise I wont leave again. I've been dealing with my own issues of motivation. Not just writing fan fictions, but nearly everything. However, If you guys are enjoying it, I'll try my best. Thanks.


End file.
